Iget Fat
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Carly and Sam drink Spencer's weight gain shake by mistake and pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

**IGet Fat**

**Chapter 1**

Spencer was sitting in his armchair watching TV when Carly walked in the room.

"Spencer…you really should set a good example for your little sister and be more active" Carly told Spencer.

"I am being active" Spencer responded.

"Do you know how much exercise my fingers get by flicking the channels?"

Carly sighed

"Why don't you join the gym or something?" Carly asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Spencer just shrugged.

Carly sighed again and went upstairs.

Just as Carly left the room, a commercial for weight gain milkshakes and a fitness program came on the television.

"Hey you!" a man in the commercial called out to the audience.

"Do you want to build up muscle and gain weight?" the man asked.

The commercial showed a very skinny man that turned muscly within five weeks of a weight gain shake and exercise.

"Order a tub of Big Bills Weight Gain Shake and get appetite enhancer, an exercise program and a second tub free!"

At the end it showed a phone number to ring and it stated you get appetite enhancer and an extra weight gain shake free of charge.

So as soon as the commercial ended. Spencer picked up the phone and ordered himself a tub of Big Bills Weight Gain Shake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Iget Fat**

**Chapter 2**

Twenty eight days later, there was a ding-dong from the doorbell and Spencer went to open the door.

When Spencer opened the door, there was a delivery man holding a huge box.

The delivery man was tall and muscly with a shaven head and tattoos all over his body.

"You Spencer?" the delivery man grunted.

"Indeed I am" Spencer responded.

"Sign here!" the delivery man grunted again while handing spencer a clipboard with a piece of paper.

Spencer felt intimidated, but he signed the paper.

The delivery man grunted and handed Spencer the box, before going back to his van and driving off.

Without saying anything, Spencer brought the huge box into the living room and opened it.

Just then Carly walked into the room.

"What you got there?" Carly asked.

Out of the box, Spencer pulled out two huge tubs of Big Bills Weight Gain Shake Powder.

"TA-DA!" Spencer cried.

"What is it?" Carly asked again.

Then Spencer pulled out a small tub of weight gain powder.

"Behold!" Spencer announced.

"This will help me get fitter"

Carly looked in the box and pulled out a book and a DVD.

Both the DVD and the book had written on them "exercise plan".

"WHAT THE HELL!" Spencer cried

"Why the hell have I got a book and a DVD?"

"I'm supposed to have an exercise plan with this!"

"That is the exercise plan!" Carly told Spencer.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Carly answered it.

It was Sam.

"Hey ready to shoot ICarly!" Carly excitedly said in a happy tone.

"Ready when you are" Sam replied in a happy tone.

And so, Sam and Carly went upstairs to shoot Icarly.


	3. Chapter 3

**IGet Fat**

**Chapter 3**

Carly, Sam and Freddie were setting up for iCarly.

"We need some ideas Sam" Carly told.

"How about how many marshmallows we can both fit in our mouths?" Sam suggested

"Good idea!" Carly agreed, and just then Freddie handed both girls two huge bags of Marshmallows.

Freddie then switched on the camera and began to film iCarly.

"Hey everybody, welcome to iCarly!" Carly and Sam introduced.

"And today…were going to see how many marshmallows we can shove in our mouths!" Carly told the viewers.

Both Carly and Sam ripped open the packets and one by one placed a marshmallow in their mouths without swallowing it.

They kept shoving marshmallows in their mouths until they couldn't fit any more in.

Then they pulled some of the marshmallows out of their mouths and chewed and swallowed the ones they could, before putting them back in and eating the rest.

Carly and Sam both burped loudly.

*UUURP!*  
>*UUURP!*<p>

Then both girls realised they were incredibly thirsty.

"Freddie pass us our bottles of water" Carly asked.

Freddie went downstairs to get the water from the fridge.

He opened the fridge, but there was no water bottle.

"Oh dear" Freddie thought to himself.

So he went back upstairs to break the news to Carly and Sam.

"WHAT? Sam roared and stormed downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

In the fridge, there was food and some bottles of milk.

Next to the fridge on the counter was a crate with bottles of milk in.

Sam stormed upstairs.

"You could have gotten us some milk!" Sam said in sarcastic tone with her hands on her hips.

Carly sighed and went downstairs with Sam for some milk.

"Do you have any milkshake powder?" Sam asked Carly, holding a bottle of milk.

Carly looked about and found the tubs of Spencer's weight gain powder.

She had forgotten it was weight gain powder.

"There we go" said Carly, opening the tubs of powder.

One tub had chocolate milkshake powder and the other had banana powder.

So Carly poured chocolate powder in a measuring jug, poured in some milk, gave it a stir, poured it in a glass and handed it to Sam.

"Wow this is really good!" Sam exclaimed.

Carly made her milkshake and drank hers too.

"Wow your right!" Carly agreed.

Then Carly had an idea

Carly then got two huge jugs and handed one to Sam

She then put in a lot of milkshake powder in hers and told Sam do the same.

Then Carly poured in two bottles of milk and Sam did the same.

Both girls looked at each other, nodded and drank there milkshakes from there jugs.

Then both girls burped loudly.

*BUURP!*  
>*BUURP!*<p>

They kept repeating the process.

Then Carly found the packet of appetite enhancer and poured it in her mouth.

"Save me some please" Sam asked.

Then Carly passed the packet to Sam and she poured it in her mouth.

"What is that anyways?" Sam asked.

"Beats me" Carly responded while pouring milk into her jug.

And then both girls continued drinking Spencer's weight gain formula.

But little did they know, they were starting to gain weight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Igetfat **

**Chapter 4**

Soon Carly and Sam had both drank Spencer's weight gain shakes.

"Oh man that was refreshing" Sam sighed.

Just then there was a loud rumbling gurgle.

*GLOOOORP!*

"You hear that?" Sam asked Carly.

Carly blushed.

"That was my stomach" chuckled Carly

"I am incredibly hungry"

Just then Sam's stomach rumbled loudly

*RUUUUMBLE!*

Sam then blushed and asked Carly what's in the fridge.

Carly then opened the fridge door.

Without saying anything, Carly and Sam looked at each other and nodded before shovelling food from the fridge into their mouths.

Both girls got even more fatter as they ate out the fridge.

Just as soon as Carly and Sam had eaten out the entire fridge, Spencer came into the kitchen.

"Have you any of you girls seen my weight gain shakes?" Spencer asked

Just then he noticed the empty tubs.

"CARLY!" Spencer roared.

"Did you and Sam drink my weight gain shakes?" he then asked sounding annoyed.

"Uurm" Carly replied

"It looks like both you and Sam have done it" Spencer said folding his arms and looking and sounding annoyed.

Carly and Sam both looked down and noticed how fat they had become.

Their legs and hips had become wider, both girls bellies spilled from under their t shirts and over there jeans which had become lower down, exposing the top part of their bottoms.

Just then Freddie came down to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's happened here?" Freddie asked Spencer.

Spencer glared at Freddie.

"Why don't you take a look" Spencer responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey don't you be rude to Freddie!" barked Carly.

"He was only asking a question"

Freddie looked at Sam and Carly; he was impressed with the weight gain. In fact it even got him a little bit aroused

Just then Carly and Sam both burped loudly.

*BUUURP!*  
>*BUUURP!*<p>

"Whoa that was loud!" Freddie exclaimed.

"That's nothing compared to her farts" Spencer told Freddie.

Just then out of good timing, Carly let rip with a loud and smelly fart.

*PAAARPT!*

Soon the room was filled with the disgusting smell of Carly's fart and Freddie, Spencer and Sam put their noses down their shirts.

"Sorry" Carly blushed

Just then Carly's stomach rumbled again.

*RUUUMBLE!*

"Spencer can you please order me and Sam a huge pizza each with fries, soda and chicken wings?" Carly asked with puppy dog eyes.

Sam's stomach rumbled in response.

*RUUUMBLE!*

Spencer's jaw dropped.

"You just ate out the entire fridge and you both want more food?" Spencer exclaimed.

Just then Carly's stomach roared in protest.

*ROOAR!*

Freddie thought to himself "watching two fat girls eating is going to be so awesome" which made him even more aroused.

So he went into the next room and ordered the pizza and ordered the girls food.

Spencer then sighed after arguing with Carly and left the kitchen, leaving Carly and Sam with roaring stomachs.

"Ugh here we are starving and my brother doesn't even want to help feed us" Carly groaned.

Sam put her arm around Carly.

"I'm sorry baby"

Sam put her hand on Carly's fat belly and felt the vibrate of Carly's belly rumbling

"Aw don't cry" Sam assured.

"I'm not crying" Carly responded.

"I was talking to your belly" Sam replied.

Just then Sam's stomach growled loudly

*GROOWL!*

"Hear that?" Sam asked Carly

"That was pretty cute" Carly blushed.

Carly then put her ear on Sam's round stomach

She could hear Sam's stomach walls grinding against each other and about twenty seconds later, Carly heard and felt a loud growl that made Sam's belly shake.

"Can I do the same to you?" Sam asked shyly

"Go ahead" Carly smiled

So Sam then put her ear on Carly's enormous gut and listened to the gurgles and growls Carly's hungry stomach was making.

There was even a huge one which made Carly's belly jiggle and shake

*RUUUMBLE!*.

Just then Freddie came into the kitchen and told the girls with a smile.

"I've got a surprise for you in Carly's bedroom"


	5. Chapter 5

**Iget Fat**

**Chapter 5**

Freddie took Carly and Sam back to Carly's bedroom.

He then opened the door and both girls gasped with amazement.

"Don't say I don't think about you two" Freddie smiled

On Carly's bedroom floor was two huge meat feast pizzas, two huge family buckets of chicken wings each, eight packets of fries, two apple pies, two huge chocolate cakes and four bottles of root beer.

Both girls gasped with happiness.

"Oh thank you Freddie" Carly thanked with saliva running down her chin

"Yeah Freddie you're the best" Sam added on.

And just in time for iCarly, Freddie mentioned.

"But were starving!" Sam snarled, putting her hands on her hips

Her fat stomach gurgled in hunger.

*GLOOORP!*

Sam then sighed and then she and Carly began their feast on Carly's bedroom floor.

Freddie then switched on the camera and started filming for iCarly.

Both girls first attacked their pizzas greedily.

Watching this gave Freddie a Woody.

"Hope they don't notice" Freddie thought to himself.

A few pizza slices later, Carly took a mouthful of root beer from one of the bottles and burped loudly.

*BUUURP!*

Soon both girls were eating the food greedily and burped loudly every few minutes.

About an hour later both girls had finished everything that Freddie had ordered.

"Uh I'm so stuffed" groaned Carly.

"Me too" Sam agreed.

Just then the button on Carly's jeans flew off and she let out a huge burp.

*BUUURP!*

Carly's huge belly spilled out even more

Sam then put her hand on Carly's enormous belly and started rubbing it.

"Oh that feels good" Carly sighed with relief.

Sam felt slightly aroused by this.

Freddie loved every minute of it and still had a Woody.

"Can I rub yours?" Carly asked?

"Go ahead" Sam offered.

But just then the button on Sam's jeans popped off too and her belly spilled out even more.

This didn't bother Carly though as she started rubbing Sam's huge stomach.

"Oh yeah that really hit the spot" Sam groaned.

Just then Carly farted loudly.

*FRRRPT!*

"Carly that's disgusting" Sam chuckled.

But just then, Sam farted too.

*FRRRPT!"

"Sam you're as bad as me!" Carly exclaimed while giggling.

Then both girls burped loudly at the same time.

*BUUURP!*  
>*BUUURP!*<p>

Freddie then switched off the camera and left Carly's bedroom.

When Freddie left the bedroom Sam looked at Carly and put her hand back on Carly's round belly and looked Carly in the eye.

"Carly I really like you"

Carly's heart skipped a beat.

Without saying anything Carly then put held Sam's hand and they made out on Carly's bedroom floor.

"I think this maybe the beginning of something special" Sam smiled.

"Me too Carly agreed"

**The End**


End file.
